Qukatt
Hi! I am a female gamer (applause). I play Tabletop games (like Paranoia, A/state, Macho Women with Guns, etc). I play Xbox Everything from Keflings to Gears of war, I play Playstation, I no longer play my Wii but trust me that new one will get a thorough looking at when it's out, I started on an Atari - I had Battle Chess and the Postman pat game and all the fun school floppydisks. Oh and I love making up games, drinking games, board games, improvisation games.. Suffice to say I really love games and now that I have two young children I have an excellent excuse to regress in public too. My first MMO was City of Heroes which I stuck at for about 4 or 5 years and I still feel spoiled by it. It remains the best character creation I have ever played with in an MMO and I used to spend loads of time and INfluence (yes i used up all my free costume changes like instantly) in the Tailor's. When i left CoH and CoV I went and joined the new Lord of the Rings game which got me for all of a year, I enjoyed it even though I never enjoyed the books (the only ones ever to defeat me so far) and I liked how the game let me be a real explorer and gave me some rewards for it. So I'm very much looking forward to exploring Old Republic! I also played Guild Wars all that time during server down times and subless moments of studenthood. Although it was alright there was many things lacking and I only really kept to it because it was free to play (and not annoying me all the time with a shop). I played Warhammer which again I really enjoyed and it gave me my first real excitement for PvP which before I'd only just started getting into in Lotro as the endgame for me went by a bit fast. Again the codex style rewards in Warhammer were excellent for me but we never really got very far in the game as the husband persuaded me to try WoW... Yup Wow, which I hadn't really avoided on purpose, i just never knew anyone who played (i know right?) So I've been playing that since Burning Crusade's final days and I must say while I did kinda get into it i'm also not sad to be leaving). I also tried 5 minutes of EVE, a few days of Champions online and sooo many MUDs I am so excited for this mmo like never before as I have an insatiable Sci Fi hunger especially after my husband gave me Peter Hamilton books to read I have 2 young children who keep me on my toes. I like to read, cook, crochet, grow spicy spicy chilies, and explore. I hate hate hate things with more than 6 legs (spiders excepted) and less than 1. I have complete geek outs and can't relate to hardly any of the other mothers I meet at my eldest's play group because I simply can't stand inane chatter about Xfactor or Coronation street (snore) and after a point i find I can't even talk about my child the whole time.. I guess I have a slightly obsessive personality And I don't think female gamers are rare. seems most of the people I know on games are verifiably female and a rather good proportion of my old tabletop night at the pub was female too! I don't know if that's just because where I live has nothing else to do